Party Hardly
Party Hardly is the seventh episode SpongeBob X. Its Japanese title is Giant Free For All! Edd's House Party (大混戦！エッドのホームパーティー Daikonsen! Eddo no Homu Pati). Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Susie *Edd *May *Sarah *Mr. Antonucci *Clara (Edd's Mom) *Kevin (E,EnE) *Rolf *Shubie (mentioned, not named) *Johnny Plot Squidward and Sandy notice Susie picking flowers in the garden of the mansion, despite her being told to stay out of sight. Squidward remembers that in their own world, she used to make bouquets of flowers for her mother. SpongeBob leaves abruptly, taking a picture of a mountain lake with him. Elsewhere, Clara gives Edd some charred pancakes and tells him they're gaving a party tonight, and she's invited Rolf from the first episode Later, Edd is at school telling his friends Eddy and Lee about the party. Mr. Antonucci, the undercover government spy, overhears. After class, he approaches Edd and invites himself to the party under the pretext of doing "home visits". When Edd gets back to the mansion, he and Kevin start discussing what to do about SpongeBob & co during the party. Then they notcie Susie and Johhny in the next room, putting up the decorations. Edd narrowly manages to hide them from his mother and May. Susie explains that she wanted to help out, and Sarah notes that it was kind of her. She tells Edd that she already knew about Susie and the others. Meanwhile, SpongeBob finds the lake in the mountains from the picture, surrounded by white flowers. Clara recieves a call from her agent about an important role in a movie. She reluctantly agrees to miss the party to get the part. She leaves and Mr. Antonucci arrives a short time later. When Mr. Antonucci is left alone for a minute, he starts looking for a place to put a hidden camera. Susie is hiding behind a curtain when she sees SpongeBob is back with a bunch of flowers for her. She casually walks out in front of a shocked May. Sarah and Edd attempt to cover by pretending Susie is a toy. Rolf arrives, who introduces himself as "Sonic Boom" (apparently he changes his nickname regularly). Rolf tells them there is one person who's faster than him - a giant yellow sponge. Edd tries to change the subject by criticising his mother, but Susie becomes upset and shouts at him, then storms out of the room. After Mr. Antonucci (who decides not to plant a hidden camera) and Rolf leave, Sonic then gave Susie some flowers that he brought from the mountains. Edd tells May the truth about Susie and the others. Edd meanwhile was upset and still thought Susie was mad at him when SpongeBob says Susie is a nice girl and she can and will forgive him. Susie then comes and gives Edd a flowe crown and said that she got the flowers from SpongeBob, and SpongeBob explains that Susie only gives them to people she likes. The makes Edd feel very happy, and Susie ecitedly gives another flower crown to May. Title Cards PH.png|English Title GFfA!EHP.png|Japanese Title Trivia *This is the first episode that the Flying Dutchman doesn't appear in. *The poster showing the meadow has the words "PEACE PARK" (Japanese and French dubs only) which is not shown in the American version Category:SpongeBob X Category:Episodes Category:Maureen4595 Category:2013